freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Mad Dog Productions
We see a Doberman Pinscher standing in a field move for about a half a second with its jumpscares the viewer showing looking like it's ready to attack or kill. After the doberman moves for half a second, the picture freezes and Mad Dog Production the words "A MAD DOG PRODUCTION" in yellow are scrawled onto the screen in a childish manner, with an underline. Scare Factor Medium to nightmare, because of the Doberman's position looking like it wants to attack you, and the snarling is another factor. The text is odd-looking as well. Picture of the mad dog. Other snarl variant. Watch if you dare Bog from Koala Kid: *gets scared by the logo and vomits* Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Logos that contain dogs Category:Scary Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:1981 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1981 Category:1982 Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Complete Monster Category:Karma Houdini Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:Logos even worse than Max and Ruby 0004 Category:Logos that are worse than Demonic Furbies Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that scare Hal (Nature Cat) Category:Logos that scare Bodi (Rock Dog) Category:Logos with Animals Category:Logos That Could Make SpongeBob SquarePants Scream His Head Off During The Night Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that don't scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that don't scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:MADE IN EGYPT Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Do your worst! YOU RETARDS! Category:Logos that scare Sunny Funny Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Logos that gave me nightmares for 7 years (BendytheDevil11)(true) Category:Logos that scare Hunter (Road Rovers) Category:Logos that scare Colleen (Road Rovers) Category:Logos that scare Blitz (Road Rovers) Category:Logos that scare Exile (Road Rovers) Category:Natsu Dragneel hates this Channel Category:Logos that will never catch Kieran Off Guard Category:Logos that make me shit bricks Category:M Category:A Category:D Category:O Category:G Category:P Category:R Category:U Category:C Category:T Category:I Category:N Category:S Category:MCA, Revue, and Universal Televison Category:MCA, Revue, Universal Televison Category:Logos that scare Connerbross Category:Logos that make Cheese20 piss his pants Category:Logos with jumpscares Category:Creepy Children Category:Logos that scare Screen Gems Category:Productions Category:1980s Category:1980s logos Category:Canada Category:Logos that would wake up Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Likes Category:VSВИD's Scary Logos Category:Logos that gives teddie a beary big heart attack Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that scare Ronald McDonald Category:Logos that scare Alex A. Category:Logo thé don scare me Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that scare Bog the Crocodile Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog hates Category:Logos the scare Power Rangers Category:Logos that scare Timmy the Lamb Category:Evil logos defeated by Larry the Cucumber Category:Evil logos defeated by Bob the Tomato Category:Evil Logos defeated by Hot Wheels Category:Evil logos defeated by Huckle Cat Category:Evil logos defeated by Hot Wheels Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that scare the heck out of gamemaster111234 Category:Scary Logos Scared By Sheen Estevez From "Planet Sheen".